Pet watering devices create flowing water to attract pets as well as to provide recirculation of the water to maintain a fresh supply of water for pets to drink. The re-circulating water can be filtered to remove debris from the water as well as reduces the growth of bacteria and fungus.
A need has arisen for a pet watering device that creates a continuous flow of water to attract pets to drink water as well as to provide a debris and bacteria free source of drinking water for pets.